Over the Line
by Mademoiselle Arel
Summary: House really steps over the line and Cuddy gets angry. Rated M.


**A/N: Bear with me guys, I'm angry...**

* * *

"Dr. Cuddy?"

Cuddy looked up from her work to find her assistant standing by the door. She was trembling, her voice coming weak and she was obviously scared by what she was about to say. She gave her a questioning look, when the girl stayed silent Cuddy spoke.

"Yes?" her voice came out irritated even though she didn't mean to. She had been sitting on her desk, reviewing budget reports for hours now. Her back hurt and she was pissed off. This wasn't what she had in mind when she signed up to medical school.

The younger woman made another weak sound before she found the courage to open her mouth again and face her boss. "It's Dr. House."

No, no, no, not now… Cuddy sighed and put her head between her hands. Pulling herself together she looked back to her assistant again.

Getting scared from the look she was giving her, she spoke again. "He… he… I-"

"He what?" Cuddy snapped, her voice was even louder than before.

"He beat Mr. Gates unconscious." she finally blurted out.

Cuddy froze as her pen dropped from her left hand. She couldn't even open her mouth to form words as her assistant looked anywhere but her eyes, expecting her to say or do something.

"Warren Gates…?" Cuddy's voice came out shaky. "As in the 100,000 donor Warren Gates?"

"I saw them having a fight." She tried to explain. "Dr. House shoved him first, then Mr. Gates punched him and then…" her voice getting weaker and weaker. "…he punched him back and started beating him and-"

"Get. House." Cuddy articulated her short sentence word by word.

Without needing her to repeat herself, the girl scurried away and closed the door behind her.

Cuddy pushed herself back on her chair and tried to evaluate what had just happened. Of all the things he could have done, he had chosen to punch a donor, not only that he had beaten him unconscious! It could result in serious injuries on both parties and a head trauma and… She didn't even want to think about it. All she knew was that he had stepped over the line and this was it.

She had been covering his ass for a long time now but it wasn't worth it anymore. Feeling the anger erupt in her chest, she looked down, grabbed the first thing she could find and threw it against the wall. Her pen made a little sound which didn't satisfy her so she searched her desk for something bigger. Grabbing a pencil holder, she weighed it in her tiny hand. Without a second thought, she threw it towards door just as the door was about to open. It hit the wood surface hard, and the person behind it closed the door to protect himself. After a moment, he opened the door again and peeked inside, trying to decide if it was safe to go in.

When his eyes met hers, he saw her furious with rage. Not having another option, he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"You asshole!" Cuddy hissed angrily.

No shouting, House thought. Can't be a good sign…

She slowly stood up and walked around her desk. Having a chance to observe her even closer now, he looked down to see her clutched hands. Her normally calm and flirty demeanor was nowhere to be seen; instead she looked like she could murder a small animal. Her nostrils were flared, pupils dilated and face flushed. Her lower lip was quivering like she had thousand words to say but she couldn't put them together.

"Is this what I'm paying you for?!" she finally found the courage to yell at him. "Is this why the hell I'm paying you for?"

When she didn't get an answer, she yelled even louder. "Answer me, you idiot!"

"He tried to buy me off!" House defended himself.

"He's a donor for God's sake!"

"He might own your ass but mine is not for sale."

"News for you House, I already bought yours." She stepped closer to him.

"That moron wanted to control my medical decisions!" his voice got louder.

"_I _control your medical decisions!" she was inching forward, trying to get him to feel her wrath on him. "I sign your every damn paycheck. You need my money House, you need my money to live."

House gave a sarcastic laugh. "And yet I'm a better doctor than you are."

"You can't even do your job properly." She snorted.

"Don't even start me on doing your job!" his expression got serious as he stepped closer to her, his huge frame towering her in an intimidating way. "You walk in here every single day, wearing a skirt that's so tight that nurse's make bets on the color of your underwear. Tops so low cut that we can see what kind of bra you're wearing. You call yourself a doctor but in fact you're nothing but a cheap slut who has nothing but her sexuality to seduce creepy old donors. That's what you are Cuddy, nothing else; you hypocritical bitch!" he yelled at her and gave her snobbish look just like she was one of his cheap hookers.

Hearing those words, she raised her hand and hit him on the cheek, as hard as she could. The shock of the blow made him take a couple of steps back before he pulled himself together and turned to look at her in the eyes which were full of hatred towards him. He felt the burning of her slap, across his face.

He clenched his fists and he lunged at her. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he hurled her and shoved her against the wall; as her back made a loud thump when it came in contact with the hard surface. She cried out in pain.

"You miserable bastard!" she said sharply. It only caused him to tighten his grip around her shoulders. She put his palms against his chest and desperately tried to push him away but he was much stronger than her.

"At least I accept who I am, how about you? You think people would give a shit about you if it weren't for your brain? You're a loser House. Stacy left you, your mother was disappointed in you, your father hated you and I… I don't love you. Never did." She smiled venomously. "Or did you really think I did? Ever thought that maybe you were one of those "creepy old men" I seduced just to take advantage? And you were too weak to fall for it because you're that pathetic!"

One of his hands reached up to clutch her throat as he pulled her towards himself only to hit her head back against the wall again. She cried out even louder this time, feeling the pain all through her spine and head. His fingers were getting tighter around her slender neck, slowly suffocating her. She held onto his wrist and tried to push his hand away but he wouldn't budge.

"Get off me!" she tried to order him but she didn't like how fragile her voice sounded.

She felt tears forming in her eyes as his grip around her throat got tighter. Feeling her breathing cease, she dug her nails into his skin; trying to get him to stop. As her lungs slowly began to burn from the lack of oxygen, she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but pure disgust. He was cold as a killer.

Her long nails broke his skin as she saw his eyes leave hers for a moment. When he looked back at her again, his lips were slightly parted. It gave her a chance to loosen his grip around her neck, pulling his wrist down slightly.

She took a deep breath when the pressure was gone but his hand stayed there. His gaze went to her neck as he looked closer to the mark he left there. For some reason, he didn't feel sorry for her at all.

He then saw her look at him with a shocked expression, her mouth open, eyebrows raised. She had no idea what he was capable of; she had never thought he had the courage to hurt her like that. She had discovered a new side of him and it scared her. Gazing deep into his eyes, she found herself unable to look away.

He looked at her lips and without a second thought, he bent down and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss, pulling her to himself. She responded immediately, surprising herself. His kisses were angry and forceful. She reached up and placed her arms around his neck and felt his hand leaving her throat and finding her slender waist. She moaned and closed her eyes, feeling him bite down her lower lip. At that very moment, she felt her passion for him course through her body, causing her to shiver. She pulled away for a moment to look at his lips now moist with her own salvia. There was a little cute on his lower lip, happened probably when he got punched. Remembering what their fight was about, her lips found the scar as she sank her teeth into it just to hurt him. He grunted in pain and tightened his arm around her waist. This was their own twisted way of fighting.

She licked the blood that trickled down his lips as he shoved her against the wall third time but this time even harder. The pain on her back only grew stronger as she clawed his neck in return. She felt him slide his wet tongue between her lips and she greeted it with her own tongue, feeling his moist breath in her mouth.

His hands slid down to her bottom as he harshly grabbed her ass and pulled her against him, rubbing his erection against her crotch. She tried to squirm away from it but he held her in place. They kissed passionately, holding each other in their embrace, expressing their unspoken hatred.

Her leg found its place around his hip as he lifted her up slightly so he could settle comfortable between her legs. He thrust his crotch against her, eliciting a moan. Her head slammed back against the wall as she closed her eyes, feeling his touch burning against her skin. Reaching down, her hands found his belt buckle and tried to open it as his mouth was busy biting the skin on her neck, giving it an ugly looking bruise.

Her skirt was pooled around her hips as his hand grabbed and squeezed her thighs, not bothering to check if he was hurting her or not. She wrapped her other leg around him, and he lifted her with one hand as his other found the outline of his panties. Lace. It didn't surprise him. He pushed it aside and felt her warmth, now completely wet just for him. Capturing her lips into another mind blowing kiss, he felt her finally unbuckle his belt and pull it down along with his boxers just enough to take him in her hands. He shivered when he felt her warm hands around him, massaging it slightly.

Not being able to take it any longer, he shoved her hands aside and entered her with one swift move. She cried out it pain and pleasure and he liked the sound he heard. He started to move his hips, pulling out, pushing in, and his breathing deepening. He was still huge and hard in her, she thought. She made an amazed noise at the back of her throat, clutching at him as he worked inside her. She thrust up with her hips, matching his pace.

Holding her in place, his one hand went to fumble with the buttons on her blouse. The pain in his thigh almost gone with the distraction she was providing for him. When he finally managed to unbutton the top three buttons, he pulled her bra aside and captured her nipple with his mouth. He heard her moan luxuriously and tighten her grip on his shoulders. Pleasure. That's not what he wanted her to experience. He sank his teeth into the delicate skin around her nipple as she cried out. Pain. That was more like it.

Pulling him closer to her, she felt the soaring lust around them as she shuddered in his embrace. Her inner muscles contracting around him, she felt herself getting closer and closer to her release.

He was moving frantically inside her now, her whole body radiating heat and desire for him he had not seen in her before. Excited beyond endurance, he felt every fiber of his being exploding as he tumbled into her warmth, and she welcomed him ecstatically.

She screamed and clawed the base of his neck, as her mouth reached to suck on the skin next to his collarbone. He came inside of her, grunting as the waves of pleasure hit him hard.

They both stood there, holding onto each other and painting. Unable to look into his eyes, she held her tight grip on his shoulders as one of her legs descended to the floor to keep herself in balance. He slowly pulled out of her but didn't dare to move away. Tightening his grip around her waist, he urged her to look at him but when she didn't; he shoved her upper body againt the wall, away from him. She had a guilty look in her eyes but he could tell she didn't want him to know.

"Guess I proved my point." He gave her a grin, his eyes still cold.

Disgusted, she forcefully pushed him away from her as she escaped from his embrace and walked a couple of steps away from him. Turning her back to him, she started fixing her outfit.

After a brief silence, she spoke without facing him. "You're fired."

He stood there without saying anything and buckled his belt. It wasn't surprising. Walking over to her, he grabbed her wrist and forced her to turn to him then sliding his hand around her waist; he pulled her close to her and kissed her forcefully.

She moaned angrily and pushed him away. "Don't touch me!"

Looking into her eyes one more time, he let go of her and went back to the door. He turned to her one last time and witnessed her resentful expression and cold demeanor.

Without saying another word he left, leaving her alone in the dead silence of her office.

* * *

**Too much?**  
**Thanks to my dear friend Amandine for helping me out :) **

**Let me know what you think... Cause I really have twisted feelings about this story...  
Ps. To the people reading my other story "Marriage" I will update soon, I'm just having a major writer's block. Meanwhile entertain yourselves with this little story :)**


End file.
